


The Worst Surprise Visit

by LafemeNikitta323



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LafemeNikitta323/pseuds/LafemeNikitta323
Summary: The gang of the Mystic Messenger decides to have a surprise visit for the newly wedded couple- (y/n) and Saeyoung. However, what happens if they arrive at the worst time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> mystic messenger   
> and the characters do NOT belong to me.   
> They belong to their rightful owners.

Time- 6 AM

**Chatroom- Zen, Saeran, Jaehee**

_*Yoosung enters the chatroom*_

Yoosung- HEY GUYS!

Zen- Hello 

Jaehee- Hi. 

Saeran- Hello Yoosung 

Yoosung- I have been thinking about something

Jaehee- What have you been thinking on? 

Yoosung- About visiting (y/n) and Saeyoung. 

Zen- This early? 

Yoosung- Sure, why not? 

Jaehee- Now? 

Yoosung- ...Like I said- Why not? 

Jaehee- Isn't it too early? 

Yoosung- Heeck no 

Yoosung- They are always up at this time

Zen- But they're not online

Saeran- Just because they're not online, doesn't mean they're not awake. 

Yoosung- Exactly. You guys in? 

Saeran- Well, it has been a while since we saw them...

Yoosung- EXACTLY!

Yoosung- Guys.

Yoosung- It has been a MONTH since we saw them

Yoosung- A flipping.

Yoosung- Month. 

Yoosung- And you know why we saw them? 

Jaehee- Because last month they got married. 

Yoosung- EXACTLY.

Yoosung- So why not check on them by surprise? 

Saeran- Well...it wouldn't hurt...

Zen- Hmm...visiting (y/n) and Saeyoung in the morning...

Zen- Well...heh...they do need a handsome, GORGEOUS face to look at when they wake up. 

Saeran- Uh..Zen?

Zen- Hmm? 

Saeran- Since they are married, shouldn't the 'handsome, gorgeous face' be themselves? 

Yoosung- O.O 

Saeran- Since they are married, I think they consider each other's faces as gorgeous and handsome rather than yours....

Yoosung- Did Saeran just..? 

Jaehee- He did. 

_*Jumin enters the chat*_

Jumin- I sense Zen being roasted. 

Jaehee- Oh

Jaehee- Welcome Jumin

Yoosung- WOW. JUMIN COMES WHEN ZEN GETS ROASTED

Zen- Jumin.

Zen- Fuck you. 

Jumin- Ah, I see you guys are planning to have a surprise visit? 

Yoosung- Yeah, you in? 

Jumin- Well...it has been a month since we last saw them. 

Jumin- Why not? 

Yoosung- AW YEAH! 

Jaehee- Oh my- Jumin!

Jumin- Yes Jaehee? 

Jaehee- Its quite rare for you to be on Yoosung's side on something, especially in this case. 

Jumin- Well...they're usually up at this hour, and like Yoosung said earlier we haven't seen them since last month on their marriage. 

Jumin- So obviously I wouldn't mind a visit- especially a surprise. 

Saeran- How about you bring Elizabeth 3rd along? (^0^) 

Zen- FUCK NO

Zen- JUMIN I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD

Jaehee- Please don't Jumin. 

Jumin- I wish, however I fear on of what Saeyoung will do once he sees my precious one. 

Saeran- ...I assume he has...done things to the cat?

Jumin- Ugh...yes...horrible things..

Yoosung- Saeyoung only plays with the cat Jumin. -.-' 

Jumin- IN THE WORST WAY! 

Yoosung- ....He treats the cat like he loves him...but not in THAT way..

Yoosung- Saeran don't worry its nothing bad. 

Jumin- FOR YOU. 

Saeran- ...Well okay then. 

Saeran- How about we pretend as if we never had this conversation on whether to bring the cat. 

Zen- PLEASE DO. 

Jumin- Saeran. 

Saeran- ?

Jumin- Are you telling me

Jumin- That we should FORGET about Elizabeth 3rd?! 

Saeran- Not at all. I am just saying we should move on and talk about the surprise visit. 

Jaehee- Please Jumin, lets' talk about the surprise visit. 

Zen- YEAH.

Zen- LETS DO THAT. 

Jumin- ....Fine. Only because of the surprise visit. 

Jaehee- Thank goodness...

Jumin- Jaehee, can you bring your van? 

Jaehee- Sure 

Jumin- We shall leave in 30 minutes. 

Yoosung- YESS! I am SO excited for this

Zen- Where should we meet? 

Jaehee- How about at Starbucks? We can get some coffee. 

Jumin- I prefer tea..

Jaehee- There is also tea at Starbucks I believe. 

Jumin- ...but its commoners...

Zen- Oh shut up...you and the rich people...

Jumin- Pardon me but you're talking to someone who doesn't give a damn. 

Zen- ...

Zen- I'm out.

Zen- See you guys at Starbucks

_*Zen leaves the chatroom*_

Yoosung- Well that was quick...

Jaehee- Indeed.

Jumin- I am not surprised. 

Saeran- ...Well I guess I'll see you guys later

Jaehee- Bye Saeran! 

Yoosung- See ya!

Jumin- Bye. 

*Saeran leaves the chatroom*

Yoosung- See you guys

Jaehee- I must prepare the car...

Jumin- See you all later. 

_*Yoosung leaves the chatroom*_

_*Jaehee leaves the chatroom*_

_*Jumin leaves the chatroom*_

_*There is no one in the chatroom*_  

It was about 6;45 in the morning, as you felt sore all over. _So this is the effect on having a fun time last night..._ you thought to yourself, your eyes not opening. You mentally sighed, before hearing a light snore. You smiled, trying not to giggle- _Saeyoung must be passed out as well..._

_Oh well..._

You were about to fall back asleep, but you heard..

"(y/n)! Saeyoung!" 

You froze, your eyes shot open. _Is that.....Yoosung..?_

"You guys keep forgetting on telling us the password!" 

**Holy shit it is.**

You sat up, before realizing that Saeyoung had his arms wrapped around you. You perked up, your eyes averting over to Saeyoung, taking an inaudible breath to see him not even budging- his snoring continued. You smiled at him, seeing his hair all messed up, his mouth slightly open...

_WAIT ME GET TO BUSINESS YOU GOT COMPANY AT THE WRONG TIME!_

You slithered out of the bed, dashing to the closet- opening it carefully- you got yourself some clothes. With that you dashed to the bathroom and changed rapidly. While all of that, you heard the conversation. 

"What is the password this time?" 

"I hope it isn't arabic again." That was Jaehee. SHIT HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOOSUNG BRING?! 

"Ah I can't wait for them to see me.." That was Zen.

"I miss Elizabeth 3rd." That was Jumin. 

"I brought the dictionary this time!" That was Saeran. 

Oh my God. Yoosung brought everyone. 

You took your brush and started to brush your hair so at least you LOOK nice. Soon after you put on some perfume. You then put on your socks, and looked at Saeyoung- who didn't even stir. _MAN...Sayoung must be OUT_. You had to think fast, _what will happen if Saeyoung walks downstairs and talks about last night?!_

You then took out a piece of paper and wrote.

_"Babe,_

_Do **NOT** talk about last night. Everyone (Zen, Saeran, Jumin, Jaehee, and Yoosung) made a surprise visit. _

_(y/n)"_

That should be good enough.. _.lets pray he can read this_. You put the note on the floor infront of the door, as you opened it carefully. As you left the room, you looked at Saeyoung, who still didn't budge neither stir, then closed the door. You then bolted downstairs, rubbing your eyes so it doesn't look like you just woke up. As you did so, you turned off security and opened the door. 

"Hi guys!" You greeted, after clearing your throat. Yoosung smiled wide, giving you a hug.

"(y/n)!!! We all missed you!" Yoosung said with a smile. You smiled at Yoosung,

"It is a surprise that you guys came!" You said, as Zen flipped his hair 

"I know...beautiful isn't it?" Zen asked, as Jumin silently gagged. 

"W-Well you can say that.." You answered, as Saeran was silent, staring with an eyebrow raised, observing you. You then had them come in, when Saeran pulled you towards him.

"Is Saeyoung asleep?" He whispered, as you perked up, looking at him.

"Well...yeah.." 

"Quite...unusual. Why?" Saeran asked, as you had to think quick- _at any minute they might ask-_

"Where is Saeyoung?" Yoosung asked, as you stiffened. _Speak of the devil..._

"...He worked until like, 3 AM I believe, so he is still sleeping." You lied, as Yoosung blinked.

"So...it was a wrong time?" Jaehee asked, as you shook his head.

"No no, I am still awake and running!" You said, snapping your fingers and formed hand guns. Saeran watched in silence, an eyebrow raised. 

~ ~

It has been an hour, and you managed to keep up the company, giving them breakfast and all that. Heck, you talked about your honeymoon- which was a tour around NASA- and more. Saeran got up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." 

"Okay, you know where it is right?" You asked, as Saeran nodded. 

"Of course. I've been here for a while." Saeran said as Yoosung immediately frowned.

"Wait what?" 

"Yeeeaahhh...I didn't want to say it in the chat, but I actually visited them frequently." Saeran twiddled with his fingers. Zen frowned.

"That's why you weren't all excited like we were on the way." He mumbled, as Saeran chuckled nervously, before leaving the room. You blinked,

"He didn't tell you he visited?" 

"Not at all." Jaehee blinked in shock. 

"How often does he come?" Jumin asked, as you blinked.

"Well...after our honeymoon he actually slept over-"

_"SAERAN SLEPT OVER!?"_ Zen yelled before Jaehee nudged his shoulder. 

"Zen, did you forget Saeyoung is sleeping?" Jaehee reminded him, and Zen immediately shut his mouth. You laughed softly, as Jumin looked at you. 

"Although I am curious, what did Saeyoung work on last night?" He asked, 

"Well, he told me its business." You lied again, "He usually tells me once he is done." You informed, _well...I am not lying on that part...._

"Ah I see.." Jumin nodded, taking that in. 

"Saeyoung...him and the work." Yoosung frowned.

"Like you and your school?" You looked at him, smirking. Yoosung immediately blushed out of embarassment. 

"W-Well I'm working on it."

"LOLOL has gotten to you that deeply...." Zen mumbled, as you rolled your eyes

"Trust me, Saeyoung is like that." 

"Oh yeah he plays it too, doesn't he?" Jaehee asked, as you nodded. 

"Has LOLOL ever affected your marriage?" Jumin asked as you shook your head. Yoosung pouted.

"Nope. In fact Saeyoung doesn't go on LOLOL much anymore." 

"Well, they just got married- so they would want to spend some time with each other." Jaehee spoke

"Yeah but Jaehee...Its Saeyoung." Yoosung reminded. Suddenly footsteps emerged, as Saeran entered with a smirk.

"Saeran? What happened?" Jaehee asked, as Saeran looked at you.

_"What happened last night between you and my bro?"_ Saeran asked as you turned pale. Oh shit he used the bathroom as an advantage to check on Saeyoung...didn't he. 

"W-What are you talking about?" You asked, 

"Don't lie. I stumbled upon the room and... _oohoho_ trust me _he told me some shit._ " Saeran smirked wide as immediately Yoosung screamed.

_**"YOU GUYS DID THE FRICKLE FRACKLE DIDN'T YOU."** _ Yoosung shrieked as Jaehee smiled big. You immediately turned red, as Jumin chuckled

"I knew there was something more.." 

"WOW." Zen clapped, "Can I be the godfather?" 

_"NO! I WANNA BE THE GODFATHER."_ Yoosung frowned, then another pair of footsteps emerged as Saeyoung came- wearing his usual clothes. 

_**"YOU DUCKLING PIECE OF FRIDGING POOP. THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT."**_ Saeyoung hissed, completely red. Saeran looked at his brother

"You told me this; _'ooohh we had fuun last night. We were jumping like there is no tomorrow, heh, I'm soooo sore...'_ ". Saeran spoke, his eyes narrowing.

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"** Yoosung and Zen screamed at once. 

"I WILL BE DEAF BY THE TIME WE LEAVE." Jumin groaned, barried his hands in his head. 

"I WAS HALF. ASLEEP." 

"W...We didn't.." You mumbled, as Jaehee sighed.

"It seems as if we are misunderstanding the situation. Let them talk." Jaehee told everyone, as they all went silent, staring at you and Saeyoung. 

"We... _mayhavejumpedonakiddiebouncyhouse._ " You mumbled, as they all blinked.

"...PARDON?" Zen, Saeran, and Yoosung spoke, as Saeyoung sighed, pushing his hair back.

"We were jumping on a bouncy house literally all night. That's what we did." Saeyoung clarified. Everyone was silent.

"How are we suppose to believe that?" Zen asked, as then at that moment Saeyoung tossed his phone at Zen, with a series of photos of the couple literally in a kiddy bouncy house. 

"So now we are sore. _DOES THAT EXPLAIN, SAERAN?_ " Saeyoung frowned at his brother, the twin laughing in response. Yoosung sat back down, looking to be relieved yet upset. Zen blinked. 

"Oh..." 

"Yeah." Saeyoung sat beside you, crossing his arms, blushing. You laughed nervously.

"W..We wanted to tell you in the chatroom, but we came home late.." You finally spoke the truth, rubbing the back of your neck. 

"Wow....why am I not surprised." Jumin sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"Well, at least that was clarified." Jaehee brought up, as Saeran sighed. 

"I wouldn't mind being an uncle." 

"You're gonna have to wait a little longer." Saeyoung looked at his brother. 

 


End file.
